


it’s not silent, just quiet

by jaime_les_corbeaux



Series: To Just Exist [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime_les_corbeaux/pseuds/jaime_les_corbeaux
Summary: Tony is relaxing in the shade, sheltered from the hot summer sun. Steve joins him.





	it’s not silent, just quiet

Tony is sitting under a tree in the yard, enjoying the shade in the summer heat. The farmhouse he and Steve are staying in has a large property, and this tree might be Tony’s favourite spot.

He’s relaxed against the trunk of the large maple, a timothy in his mouth. He closes his eyes, listening to the wind rustling the leaves, the cicadas, crickets in the grass, birds in the trees. Chickens cluck in another part of the yard, and a cow moos in a far-off field.

It’s nice. Very different from NYC, and the constant loud noises, bright lights, and stream of people. Here it’s just Tony and the world. He doesn’t have anything to do, anything to work on, he can just be.

Well, it’s not just Tony. He hums as he hears the screen door open and close with a clatter, then footsteps across the grass. He cracks an eye open as Steve sits next to him, a book in hand. Tony smiles, and Steve smiles back.

They lean against each other, Steve turning a page every minute or so. He’s reading _Anne of Green Gables,_ a fact Tony teased him for at first, but he has to admit, they’re good books, and he can see why Steve would enjoy them. 

It’s quiet. Tony is letting his mind rest, for once. It was difficult, at first, but he’s starting to get the hang of it. He probably won’t be able to do it when he gets back, but it’s nice for now.

He stops chewing on the timothy and takes it out of his mouth for a moment, raising his head to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. Steve smiles, and Tony does, too, putting the timothy back in his mouth and letting out a contented sigh, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Tony’s tired, but not in the bone-deep way he usually is. He just didn’t get enough sleep last night, too busy watching the stars, so he closes his eyes, not really expecting to fall asleep, but fine with the idea.

They sit there, content, warmed by the sun, breathing in the fresh, clear air, and just exist.


End file.
